SCP-011
SCP-011 was the designation given by the SCP Foundation to a statue of an American Civil War soldier that gradually gained sentience and mobility. Originally located on a pedestal in the town of Woodstock, it initially used its anomalous abilities to simply fire upon birds bothering it, but eventually developed a relationship with caretaker █████████ █████, who persuaded it to step down from the pedestal. In 2004 the Foundation gave custody of SCP-011 to █████████ █████ and dropped its containment procedures, and by 2005 the statue had developed romantic feelings for its custodian. Description SCP-011 was originally a granite statue of a young, musket-wielding soldier from the American Civil War constructed using locally-sourced materials as part of a war memorial in the town of Woodstock, Vermont in the United States of America. Over a period of nine years, the statue slowly gained motility and self-awareness, initially mostly using this ability to fire upon birds that landed or defecated upon it but eventually gaining the ability to speak and leave its pedestal. As a self-aware entity with an IQ eventually reaching 133, SCP-011 also gained at least some ability to feel emotion, as shown by his development of romantic feelings for one of his caretakers. SCP-011's movement causes no damage to its structure, but do produce a soft grinding sound. When firing his musket, SCP-011 loads it with granite gunpowder and ammunition but produces gunfire similar to that of a standard firearm without damaging it. Despite the statue's best efforts to stop birds approaching it while it was pedestal-bound, fecal matter would still sometimes end up on the SCP causing it distress if allowed to accumulate in sufficient amounts. In extreme instances this distress led to SCP-011 firing upon humans. History The statue that would be designated SCP-011's first recorded signs of anomalous behaviour occurred on March third 1995, when residents of Woodstock reported that the statue's eyes had been witnessed moving. A little over six months later on September thirtieth of that year, he raised his musket for the first time and fired, beginning to first shoot at nearby birds for the first time nine days later on the ninth of October. The following year on the twenty-fifth of January, 1996, the statue was given the designation of SCP-011 by the SCP Foundation, who stationed several caretakers in Woodstock to carry out the SCP's mostly maintenance-based containment procedures as detailed by the document Document #011-1: Maintenance Brief. SCP-011's pedestal and the surrounding area were classified as a G3 Site. On April fourteenth 1997, SCP-011 was observed to be moving and looking around in a casual manner atop his pedestal. His ability to speak first manifested on May third, 2000 when he thanked ████ ████████, one of his caretakers, for a compliment the man had made jokingly after seeing SCP-011 shoot down a bird. This ability developed to the point that on twenty-second of October, 2001, he was able to have a full conversation with caretaker █████████ █████, after which he stopped shooting birds. The following year on February sixth 2002, █████████ █████ successfully persuaded SCP-011 to step down from his pedestal for the first time and over the next two years the statue reached human levels of self-awareness. On the tenth of November 2004, the Foundation ceased practicing containment procedures for SCP-011 and placed him into the custody of █████████ █████, who reported on seventeenth of May 2005 that the statue had developed romantic feelings for her. The Foundation maintained constant supervision of the SCP, and on the twenty-ninth of August 2006 a psychological test found SCP-011's IQ to be 133. Containment procedures As of the tenth of November 2004 there are no active containment procedures applied to SCP-011 by the Foundation, as he is assigned to the custody of █████████ █████ and under constant supervision. Prior to the removal of the procedures, a minimum of two of SCP-011's custodians were tasked with cleaning the statue and the area surrounding it once a day, starting no earlier than half-an-hour after sundown for safety reasons. Anything unusual discovered during the process of cleaning was to be reported immediately, and if cleaning could not be carried out for a period longer than two days then the residents of Woodstock were to be instructed to avoid approaching SCP-011. Appearances *Sentient Civil War Memorial Statue Notes and references Category:Humanoid SCPs Category:Males Category:Safe SCPs Category:Sentient SCPs Category:Statue SCPs